iGo To Powell
by LillipopRox
Summary: Sam's family reunion is in Lake Powell, Utah/Arizona. She is bringing a friend, but what happens when that friend can't be Carly? It's Seddie, dolls.


Disclaimer: I own iCarly. My name is Dan, Dan da Man, that is! No, that isn't true. No, I've lied again. (walks away sheepishly, muttering to self)

A/N: Hey, hey, hey! So you might know me as 2crazedaboutmusic but I have switched accounts. Now I am LillipopRox because I wanted to start new! So please enjoy my first story on this account, iGo To Powell! Halverson is Sam's mother's maiden name, by the way. It's Seddie, dolls. Don't like it, don't read it! But do enjoy some Cheez-its, whatever couple you DO ship. And Morgan, guess what? I'm stumbling around saying "Finish drinking that! You know we don't waste!"

Chapter 1: iAsk Carly

The key clicked and my mailbox swung open. I sorted through the mail as I again clicked a key, this time in the front door of my home. As I walked in, I smelled sweet apple pie. Mama loves a good pie, especially on the last day. But I didn't have much time to sit around and wait for my Mom's pie to finish baking. I went out to the yard where my mom was sitting on the porch swing with her laptop, most likely writing her next book. I loved her books, and I loved always getting to read them earlier than the rest of the world.

"Mail," I yelled as I shut the screen door behind me.

"Thank you, Sam. Happy Summer, by the way! You are almost a tenth grader!" my mom cheered as she raised her eyes from her computer screen and took the mail from my hands.

Under her breath, I heard her annoyed mutter. "Bills, bills, bills," she sang along with Destiny's Child in her head before she pulled out a formal envelope addressed from my grandparents in Utah. My mom read it out loud. "'Dear Leah and Sam Puckett,'" it said on the previously blank line in nice, neat handwriting. Cheap, Gran and Gramps. Mom continued, "'We have sent you this invitation to attend The 20th annual Halverson family reunion in Lake Powell, Utah. We will be meeting at the Bullfrog Marina, also in Utah. More information is attached. We would love to see you there!' Well, Sammy, it looks like we are going to Lake Powell for our first summer vacation this year! Now, I know you don't get along with all the family very well, so you are welcome to ask Carly if she can go with us so you have some company!"

"Thanks mom, we can talk about it later when Carly and I come home! I'm going over there now for iCarly. Love you!" I said as I pecked her on the cheek. I opened and shut the screen door yet again, swung my backpack around my left shoulder where it always rested, grabbed some ham, and headed for Carly's apartment.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey Carls, hey Fredward," I greeted with a flash of the piece sign, chugging a glass of juice as I had just encountered a long walk up the stairs.

Freddie was on his beanbag, tinkering with his computer. Carly was packing. They both acknowledged my presence with a grunt.

"Well, sooo-rry, I didn't mean to interuppt your quiet time," I nagged. "Hey Carly, guess what? My family is having a reunion at… drum roll please… Lake Powell!" By this point I have the sound remote in my hand and the audience is clapping.

"I'm really sorry Sam, but I can't go this time." Carly sounded disappointed.

"Why? I'm sure Spence would let you."

"I'm sure he wouldn't. My grandpa is very sick and seemingly fragile with the flu right now and we don't want it to get worse so we are staying down in Yakima until he is better," Carly droned, disappointed.

"What do you mean, he's sick and fragile? He does handstands for hours upon end!" I said, my heart dropping. I felt bad for Carly's grandfather, but what was I going to do with everyone at the reunion?

"I'm really sorry Sam, you know I would go if I could, but I can't." Carly said as she fixed her eyes on the sky outside her window.

Who could I take? I had no other friends. I looked around frantically as though it would help. Then I found what I needed, sitting on a beanbag, playing on a laptop.

A/N: So how was it? Too OOC or anything? Sorry I decided to make Sam's mom nice this time around because everyone else thinks she beats Sam when in the show, she clearly doesn't and cares about her enough to give her nice things and nice clothes. So why can't she just be nice for you people? So please review, otherwise I will sneak into your house at night, smash your computers with a sledgehammer, and eat your babies. :]


End file.
